The Last Move
by Bramblerose4
Summary: For SkyeElf's Challenge. A One-shot of what happened to Pansy and Theo at the end of the Battle of Hogwarts.


**For SkyeElf's Challenge**

**Pairing/Characters: Pansy/Theo**

**Prompt: A one-shot about what ****happened to them after the battle of Hogwarts.**

**Beta: moviefan956**

**The Last Move**

* * *

><p>He supposed he ought to have known something like this would have happened; in the end.<p>

In the end he wasn't cut out for the life that the war had tried to thrust upon him. Becoming this thing, no longer was he a wizard, he was a fugitive; a person on the run from everything and everyone he had ever known and for what? Because he had pledged his life for a cause he had no faith in; a cause that his _friend_ had chosen for him.

_This was no way to live._ Theo thought grimly as he impatiently paced the floor. They had broken into his current abode last night. It was a condemned apartment complex with broken windows and plenty of places to hide if you knew where to look and after four months of hiding Theo knew where to look.

He jumped and whipped his wand out at the sound of the door opening. A hooded figure walked into the room carrying a cloth bag the color of rust. "Stupefy!" he shouted, pointing his wand at the stranger. The spell missed as the figure ducked it, lying flat on the ground.

There was a crash as the spell hit the wall behind the figure, the dry wall and wooden support beams shattered, sending debris flying in all directions.

"Hey moron, it's me," a female voice shouted angrily.

"Pansy?" Theo asked, but didn't move from his position. The stranger stood and removed her hood.

"Yes, who else would just barge in here?" she admonished, getting to her knees.

"I didn't expect you back so soon."

"I can see that," she replied sarcastically, brushing off dust and bits of wood from her cloak. "Now put that thing away and help me scavenge what's left of tonight's dinner."

With a practiced move Theo pocketed his wand into the folds of his stolen Muggle jacket and joined Pansy by the door.

"Why don't we just turn ourselves into the Ministry? I am sure that they would give us amnesty since we're underage," Pansy asked, slowly stirring her canned chili.

"You're underage, you mean, I turned seventeen last month," Theo amended frowning into his canned dinner. "How do Muggles survive on this stuff?"

"It worked for Draco," Pansy ignoring Theo's compliant.

Theo rolled his eyes and felt his temper rise at the name. "Yes, it did work for _beloved_ Draco," he replied, expressing his dislike by stressing the word 'beloved.'

He heard Pansy huff her indignation at his reaction and she set down her own can on the cement floor in protest.

"I don't know what your problem is with him."

"Oh, really? You can't see why I have a problem with The Dark Lord's Golden Boy getting a pardon from the Ministry while the rest of us are hunted down like disobedient house elves? Don't forget it's his fault that we joined the Dark Lord in the first place."

"I haven't forgotten, Theo," Pansy promised.

Theo scoffed and set his can down as well. "But you have forgiven him." He knew he was right when Pansy didn't say anything in her defense. The knowledge upset him even more and he stood, kicking the can away from him as he did. Its contents smeared the floor in red sauce and processed meat. He didn't care. He stalked over to the boarded windows and looked out through a break in the plywood where it had rotted away.

"You shouldn't waste food like that," Pansy said softly. The fight went out with her.

"Thanks mom," he sneered refusing to look at her.

"Theo," she said, sounding tired. She made her way to him and lifted his arm and placed it over her shoulders. "We have to think of something, we can't keep living like this," she insisted, squeezing his hand.

They stayed that way, looking over the skyline of the city as it twinkled with millions of electrical lights. Theo suddenly felt cold looking at them. "Fine, tomorrow we'll head for the London office and turn ourselves in."

Pansy sighed and leaned into his side. "Thank you, Theo," she whispered.


End file.
